I'm with You
by iwashereandyouweren't
Summary: This is a Sora one shot. My character Danie is very upset over someone breaking her heart. Someone then comes to visit her. Who is it? The only way to learn is to READ! Please write a review. I would love to hear what you have to say! xp


**This is my first story on FanFiction. It is a Kingdom Hearts one shot.It is sort of a sad story I guess. Danie is a character that I made up a long time ago. This peice is an old one I found and I wanted to put it on to see if anyone would like it. I hope you do. Comment me if you do or do not. **

**Ps. I am NOT a Kingdom Hearts geek. I just like to play the game from time to time. I had gotten hit with this idea. It gave me writters block so I typed it out one day and was back to my usual stories. I am a smilie face geek though! I can't help it they are soooooooo CUTE! I also like hugs!**

**Pss I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danie but NO ONE ELSE! Now be happy! xX-Xx**

* * *

_I'm with you_

Sora and Danie one shot!

**'**_**Plop, Plop, Plop'**_splattered huge drops of rain on the puddle filled wooden dock around a slender, petite, wet, dark chocolate brown haired girl. Tears of sadness poured down her slender, tear streaked cheeks, her long locks of hair covering her deep blue green hazel eyes. Each tear was part of her slipping away, no one looking for her, only the rain to hide her tears and comfort her, but nothing they would do would help. _'No one can help. I'm waiting in the dark."_ She told herself as the huge salt water waves crashed up against the shore of the sandy island.

_I'm standing on the bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark._

_I thought that you'd be here by now._

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No foot steps on the ground._

_I'm listening, but there's no sound._

A wave of frigid salt water slapped stingingly across her legs, soon after continuing under the dock. She lifted her pail white legs up, wrapping her arms around them, pulling them into her chest, trying to warm them, but only causing herself more trouble and becoming colder. She rubbed them slightly with her hands, with each rub of her hand against her leg in a up down, up down movement memory's passed through her head as if she was there, reliving them all over again. One that struck her the most was of a boy. Her heart aced with hurt and bewilderment as she went through the memory that didn't happen long ago. "_Why," _she whispered into the wind as it blew the words away more tears of sorrow flowed down her wet face, drip, drip, dripping of her chin and into the puddle next to her. "_Why?! Why me? Why now? I listen to hear you but I don't! Am I nothing to you?!" _She yelled into the thundering night sky, rage in her voice that slowly drifted to sorrow with each passing word that left her mouth. Trembling soon overtook her. "_Why Riku? You promised to meet me. I… trusted… you," _she whispered between sobs in the wind. '_I'm so cold. It's freezing out here. Such a d cold night. Must be because my heart is gone, gone forever more, never to return. Will someone just come take me home,' _was all she could think of as she buried her face into her knee caps, trying to hide from the world.

_Is anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a d cold night._

_Trying to figure out this life._

More sobs escaped from the girl's mouth as the sky soon burst into down poor. Slowly, a figure, around her age, moved towards her, their face coved by the shadow of their hood. Slowly, the figure sat down besides her with out her realizing it, her sobs to loud for her to hear anything. The figure slowly, but carefully, moved their arm and set it around her shoulder. She immediately put her head up to look at the person, but the shadow from the hood was too dark to make out their face. '_Is it Riku?' _she thought. "_Riku?" _she whispered out of her lips, hope glinting in her crying redden eyes. "**No" **a male voice filled with concern whispered back to her. Her heart immediately broke. Any hope in her eyes was now gone. She thrust her self at his chest, hugging him around the waist, crying her eyes out, not at all caring who he was, just wanting someone to hold her. He reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her, placing his head in her hair, kissing the top of her head once and whispering, "**Shhhhh. It's ok. I'm here," **ever so peacefully to her. She soon stopped crying into his tear drenched shirt to pull up to look at him. She slowly lifted a hand, as if a hundred pound weight was attached to her wrist, to the top of his hood. He did not move at all, watching closely at what she was doing. Slowly, she moved the hood down, rubbing his cheek effectuantly along the way. His brown spiky locks soon bounced out but smashed down as the pounding rain drenched them. Soft, pink lips usually set in a childish grin, but now set in a carrying frown. Sparkling bright sea blue eyes that looked nothing like the color of the dreadful ocean now, looked straight into her own, worried filled both of them. "_Sora," _spoke his name from her lips. "**Yes?**" he spoke back in a sweet, sensitive, carrying tone. Millions of questions came to her mind, but the only one she spoke out was "_Why?"_ "**What** **Riku did was wrong. Standing up an awesome, sweet, sensitive, funny, beautiful girl like you was completely wrong. That's why,"** Sora replied back to her, only to make her blush from the complements he just gave her. She slowly looked down at her legs, playing with her thumbs. "_Do you really mean that?"_ she asked, not moving her vision from her thumbs or her head. Sora softly moved his hand to her face, setting the palm of his wet hand on her chin while rubbing his thumb along her jaw bone as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Sparks flew down the jaw line, slowly spreading through her whole body. Her face started to burn again as a small blush rested on her brown freckled cheeks, glad that locks of her hair was blocking her face from view of his. Slowly, he moved her face to look at his. "**Yes I mean that, and so much more."** He spoke to her, touching her heart in a way she thought would never be touched. Her face went to shock as she realized that she always paid attention to the wrong guy. Realizing that all she ever wanted, ever loved was always right in front of her, always there for her, always loving her when she needed it most, and all she ever did was think of Riku._ 'Riku this, Riku that. OH! Riku so cool_!" where just some of the many thought she had of him when Sora was everything she need and more. Slowly, she moved her hand to his cheek, feeling sparks go up her arm, she realized he felt it to. Then, without hesitation, she closed her eyes and moved towards him. Smiling at realizing that she finally learned of his love towards her, Sora closed his eyes and moved towards her as well. Their lips soon met. Fireworks flew in both of the teen's minds at the slightest touch of their smooth lips upon the other. Sora slowly deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her small, hour glass shaped waist to move her closer to him, only to set her down in is wet lap. Soon after landing on his lap, she slid her arms up along his chest to soon rest upon his shoulders and then around his soft neck to twirl locks of his hair around her figures. Both not wanting it to end, but being a human can be cruel sometimes and calls for air, the slowly spread apart, gasping for air. "_I love you Sora. I always have. I just needed help seeing that." _She spoke threw panted breathes as her lips skimmed along his. "**I love you too Danie. I'm glad I am finally able to tell you that."** He spoke with glee in his voice as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer, if that was even possible. "_It's a d cold night. __I was trying to figure out this life. You took me by the hand and took me somewhere new. I didn't know who I was but I'm with you and that is all that matters. When I'm with you, I know where I belong." _Danie spoke into his neck. "**I feel the exact same way." **Sora replied back into her neck. The two teens sat there for the rest of the night, just hugging. Nothing mattered anymore but them. Everything was alright just as long as they had each other.

_It's a d cold night._

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I'm with you. _

* * *

**So what did you think? I am _dieing_ to know. Please comment me! Thanks! - iwashereandyouweren't XP xXMomo wuz here o.o;;Xx (That was my best friend Momo! You might hear from her a lot! XD) **

* * *


End file.
